The lion king: Kivuli's story
by dreadwarrior987
Summary: this story is about a lion name Kivuli who is to become the next king of his pride but after a incident he mysteriously disappeared and a mysterious lion comes and takes over the pride and it's not looking good for the pride, the question is where's Kivuli and is he still alive? find out in this story. rated t for violence and possible language.
1. chapter 1

Prologue the birth of Kivuli

Somewhere far from the pridelands there live a pride of lions that live in peace with their king Kiburi and queen Mlinzi, Kiburi is pacing back and forth outside the cave waiting for the news about his mate who's been getting sick lately, after a few hours of waiting he found out that she's expecting a cub he was excited and nervous about being a father, he didn't care that he was nervous, he is going to be a father and that's all what matters he nuzzled his mate who did that same and said to himself this is the best day of my life. Months have passed and it was time for the cub to be born as he waited he started to worry about Mlinzi and their cub after hours of waiting his mother walked out of the cave and told him to come and see his newborn cub and when he walked into the cave in his mate's paws he saw a little black ball of fur Mlinzi moved one of her paws so Kiburi could see their son clearly who had black fur and a gray patch of fur on his forehead and started to stir and opened his eyes and looked around confused and looked at his mother and father with his blueish green eyes.

Kiburi looked at his son and said to Mlinzi. He has your eyes.

Mlinzi giggled and said. He has your gray fur.

Kiburi said nothing and just smiled and nuzzled his mate and thought to himself. I promise to be a good father to you my son. and then he asked Mlinzi. What are you going to name him? Mlinzi thought about it and said. Kivuli his name is Kivuli. Kiburi smiled at the name knowing why she chose it and said. It perfect. This is the beginning of a new life in the pride but unknown to them a mysterious enemy is planning to destroy the pride.

aaaannnnd that it for the first chapter tell me what you think, if you want me to add something to leave your suggestions in the review and tell me what you think, thank you and adios fellow readers and critics and see what you think in the next chapter adios


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **I probably should of mention before this but this is my first time making a fanfiction and I can write but I'm just not that good of a writer so I apologize for that** **and I will try to space out the paragraphs the best I can and add quotation marks. Anyways let's get to the story enjoy and I don't own the lion king just the OCs.**

Many years went by and Kivuli Went from being a little newborn puffball to a young cub, the gray patch of fur on his forehead started to grow into a tuft, which will start turning into a mane as he gets older, he was a quiet cub and shy towards other cubs, last week a cub asked if he wanted to play, he got shy and just ran off. And now here he was sitting near the entrance of the cave blaming himself for being rude and not answering the cub's question and just ran off.

Morning son. a male voice said from behind.

he looked behind him and saw his father, and said. Morning dad.

Kiburi looked at his son and said. What are you thinking about?

He just sigh and said. Last week a cub asked me if I wanted to play with her and I didn't even answer I just got shy and ran off.

Well son, he said. I don't blame you for being the way you are, don't worry you just need to learn to overcome your shyness and if you need help talk to me or your mother ok.

Ok. Kivuli said. his father looked at him and said. Come Kivuli it's time I show you around the pride. He just looked outside the cave and said. Ok, And with that they left the cave,

this was his first time being away from their home and being so far away that they can't see it anymore, he was allowed to leave their home but he had to stay close enough to where he can still see it or go to one of the waterholes (there's only two) nearby, he was caught up in his train of thought that his father had to clear his throat to get his attention in which it did he looked at his father and waited to see what he is going to say.

Ok your probably wondering why I brought you out here. Kiburi said. Kivuli nodded his head and said no.

Ok. He said. I brought you out here because someday I will be gone and you will take my place as the new king of the pride, that's why I brought you here to teach you so you can be prepared when your time comes to take your place as the pride's new king, a pride is only as good as the ones who rule it.

Kivuli was just walking next to his dad listening to the lessons on how to be a king even though he found them to be boring he knew if it's to learn how to be a good king he doesn't mind and he's also wondering what does the future have in store for him.

so is this chapter a little better than the first tell me what you think I don't mind people saying their opinions and also what should the pride's name be I'll like to see your suggestions and as always have a good day adios


	3. Author's note

I'm making a quick note saying that I'm going to take a break from making the Lion King fanfiction because I don't how to continue it sorry but you can read my other two fanfictions Vandread: Hibiki and Dita's story and Five nights at Freddy's: Randomness anyways I will eventually come back to the Lion King: Kivuli's story thank you for understanding and I wish y'all a good day and I'll see you next time adios


End file.
